


Keller's Tattoo

by ozsaur



Category: Oz (HBO series)
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keller's Tattoo

Broken bleeding heart  
Agony on ink stained skin  
Crucified lover


End file.
